This Is Her Legend
by Browneyedreamer
Summary: Abby and her two companions are on their way to meet Dr. Neville, who is their only hope. Although the journey is not easy and Abby finds that she needs him to save not only her life but her heart. Robert/OC romance, story much better than summary! RandR!
1. A Few More Nights

**Hey I hope you all like my new story! I've been reading a lot of I Am Legend fics and I am sad to report that there are only few with Robert romance stories. Now I'm going to be honest from the start, I haven't read the book but I'm in love with the movie! So Dr. Robert is going to be described as the person who portrayed him (will smith). **

**Disclaimer: I own none of Richard Matheson's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Few More Nights**

_" Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that? Come on! Shake shake, shake shake, uh shake it!"_

The familiar music blasted through my headphones and into my ears as I lay stretched out in the back seat of the SUV. I mindlessly stroked the sleeping feline on my stomach my eyes focused on the gray ceiling of the car. The lull of the speeding vehicle calmed me as my eyes started to droop; tired from the early start my small group had.

" Are we there yet?" I questioned, removing one of my headphones.

" Soon, we don't have much sunlight left." Came a gruff voice from the driver's seat.

His response caused me to prop myself up on one elbow, my neck straining upwards to see the window. I silently confirmed the statement as the sun's rays started to seep down behind the tall buildings. The scene blurred as I felt the car accelerating, a race against the lowering sun. Suddenly I became alarmed as I sat up, fear suddenly pulsing into my veins. Causing the disgruntled pet to leap from my lap as it gave a hiss of protest.

" Jake?" I asked, my toned colored with worry.

" The safe house is only minutes away," The driver answered. " We'll be there in minutes."

I looked at the back of Jake's dark hair, noticing his white knuckles while his hands gripped the steering wheel. I leaned back into my seat, trying to subdue my thudding heart. The sound of the disgruntled cat reached my ears as I gathered the animal into my lap.

" Shh, it's alright." I soothed, stroking the cat's brown mane.

The cat relaxed under my hands as it curled up into a ball, its yellow eyes closing soon after. I stared at the cat in a moment of envy, wishing that I could fall asleep so easily. Feeling safe in someones arms, knowing that everything would be alright when I woke up. Knowing that I would be able to do the same the next night and the night after that. I've been denied the luxury for so long, the memory of it caused a familiar pang in my chest.

" Okay there Abbie?" Another familiar voice spoke from the passenger seat.

I looked up, recognizing my nickname, at the frowning man facing me. His eyebrows furrowed in worry, reflecting troubled blue eyes.

" I'm fine Parry." I lied, my expression relaxing from the frown it once held.

" If you say so." The man answered disbelievingly in his thick Australian accent. His pointed look telling me that we would discuss this later.

" So where are we again?" I questioned, changing the subject.

" Oak Hill, West Virginia." Parry answered, turning his eyes back towards the road.

" How much longer 'till New York?" I asked tiredly.

" A few more days." Jake stated, his brown eyes colliding with mine in the rear view mirror.

Great, that means a few more _nights_.

I sighed heavily turning my attention back towards the window, my alarm instantly raising to see that we only had a matter of minutes left of safety.

" Jacob!" I called my companion by full name.

" I know!" He answered back in a frustrated tone. Suddenly his brakes squealed to a jerking stop. " We're here. Quick we need to get in."

Our group wordlessly piled out of the car as we our feet crunched beneath the forest floor. We looked at the one story brick house that seemed out of place with its natural surroundings. Our fear increasing as we looked at its dark windows and the almost non existent sunlight.

" Do we have time to check it out?" Parry questioned, grabbing his rifle and stuffing a few knives within his belt.

" We don't have much of a choice." Jake's sarcastic tone ripped through the air.

" Fine, just let me put Snickers back." I stated, my head motioning towards the sleeping cat within my arms.

Jake nodded wordlessly while Parry sent me a nervous glance. He always got like this whenever I was about to go with them to look for infected. As if I was a breakable little eight-year-old, I'm nineteen years old for crying out loud! Although the anger became a good distraction from the butterflies fluttering nervously in my stomach. I put the cat back in the back seat and traded her for two loaded pistols and a flashlight. By the time I shut the door Jake was already walking slowly towards the supposedly safe hose built by the few who survived last year.

Jake waited for me with nervous eyes while I handed him the flashlight. My shaking hand slid into his as I passed him the flashlight. His stare intensified when I quickly snapped my hand from his, wishing that he didn't notice my unsteady stance.

" Hurry up!" I sharp mutter cut through the air.

I looked up to see a very impatient Jake waiting by the porch stairs of the house. His eyes on the last rays of the sun, while his mouth set in a grim line.

" Come on." I whispered, taking one of the pistols from my left hand.

" Stay behind me." Parry replied protectively.

I just nodded although found that it didn't matter what I did because Parry had already started towards the house. I gripiped the firearms within my sweaty palms, my index finger twitching towards the trigger. I could never get used to how heavy the guns felt or feel the calm control that Jake or Parry had with them. Maybe it was a guy thing but whatever it was it didn't matter. Within the pass few years I've had to use it more than once, much to my dislike but without the weapons I wouldn't have survived for as long as I have.

I followed behind the two men as we creeped up the porch stairs. They creaked from the pressure under our feet as I silently prayed that there was nothing within the house to hear it. I could hear Jake jiggling the handle for a few moments before he finally pushed it open with a swift kick. I caught a glimpse of Jake charging forward as he pointed his gun in all directions of the dark house. A flicker of a flashlight shone from the doorway.

Parry slowly followed Jake as they slowly entered the front of the house, I followed after we piled inside the dark living room. I looked around to see that the living room split into three different doorways, one to the right with a swinging door. The other two doors located on opposite sides of the back wall to the left.

" I'm going into this one." Jake whispered, his gun pointing to the swinging door on the right.

" Parry, you go to the door farthest to left. Abigail," He addressed me by full name, I hated that. " You go through the room on the right of Parry's."

" 'kay." I muttered, gripping the pistols even tighter.

" Jake, maybe I should go with her." Parry suggested, the nervous glint never leaving his eyes.

" She's a big girl, Parry." Jake answered irritated.

I would've thanked him if I wasn't so scared.

" Plus, you know all she has to do is scream and we'll both be there." He continued looking into Perry's eyes seriously. " Now hurry we only have ten minutes before the infected come out to play."

With a nod from Perry we each set off in different directions. Parry and I reached our doors as we looked at each other for a moment, saying a silent goodbye just in case. I then focused on the white door in front of me, while I shifted to the opposite side of the handle. I slowly turned the handle to it's limit before giving the door a soft push as it creaked open. I waited for a reaction, if anything was on the other side of the door it should have jumped out.

Although that's not always the case, sometimes they hide in the closet or take refuge from underneath the bed. I know this from experience unfortunately, searching a house was more like a sick version of playing hide and go seek. I silently pushed the door open until it hit the wall with a soft thud. Instantly I was in defense mode as I raise the pistols up to the level of my chest. I scanned the room and made sure that it was clear before searching for the light switch. My hand ran against the wall until I found the familiar button and with a push of my index finger the room lit up from the lamp above.

The room revealed a simple queen size bed, with a dresser and vanity. The window was nailed shut with wooden boards and barred, although no light shined from within the crevices of the wooden panels suggesting another source of protection was placed. I looked at the bed as my pistol lowered to the dark space beneath it, I silently walked towards it before slowly crouching down to one knee. In one quick motion I pulled back the dark blue bedspread and pointed my pistol underneath as my vision scanned for anything unusual. Luckily all I saw was carpet and the back wall.

With a sigh of relief I pushed myself off the floor as I noticed another door on the right wall. Guessing it was a closet, I redied my pistols as I approached the door. Repeating the same procedure I did with the bedroom door I gave it a soft push, no reaction. I gave it another shove, harder than I had anticipated as it flew back and hit the back of the wall. I rushed through the door pistols raised, only to see a figure standing in the darkness.

Fear flooded within me as I hurriedly cocked my pistol although before I could squeeze the trigger light suddenly flooded into my eyes. I quickly blinked, my eyes taking seconds to clear away the spots dotting my vision.

" Shit Abbie." A voice breathed.

I found myself staring down the end of a gun barrel before it hurriedly dropped away from my face. I then found myself face to face with a very agitated yet relieved Parry Mason. I looked around the wondering why he was standing in a closet, only to discover it wasn't a closet at all. My gaze traveled to the left to see a toilet and shower, I wonder if the pipes still work. Then to my left was a large cabinet complete with sinks and unused toiletries. The door behind Parry open, leading into what seemed another bedroom; a conjoining bathroom.

" Sorry Par, thought this was a closet." I shrugged, my face heating up from my mistake.

" All clear?" He questioned, changing the subject.

" Yea, you?"

With a nod from Parry we set off to check with Jake, relieved to see him standing in the living room in one piece. We all agreed that it was safe and realized we only had a minute max to get necessities out of the car. We ran from the house as the men went to the trunk, while I headed straight for Snickers. I grabbed the cat as she purred against my shoulder. Suddenly the light of the sun barely made it between the trunks of the trees as we ran into the safe house.

Jake was the last one in as he took out a large jug of vinegar and spilled it across the porch steps. I heard him close the door as he bolted it, I was just glad that the door still worked after he kicked it in. Although that wasn't enough for typical Jake as he took the couch and pressed it up against the door. Accompanied by a fold out table, which I suppose came from the kitchen through the swinging door.

" So I guess we're not going to sleep on the couch." I whispered, a smile tugging at my lips.

" Sheila's right ya' know." Parry cut in, " I'm not too fond of the floor."

" Well I'm guessing there's a bedroom." Jake stated, crossing his arms.

" There's two, over there." I supplied pointing too the rooms, shifting Snickers into one arm.

" Well let's get Abbie settled then." Jake answered, looking at the door wearily.

" Excuse me, I'm almost twenty." I whispered fiercely turning into the brightened room.

My hand paused at the light switch, knowing that I had to turn off all lights before it drew attention from the Infected. Before I could look over my shoulder Jake and Parry were beside me, giving me a feeling of fatherly protection. I relaxed and pushed the button as the light slowly faded away. Jake moved to get the light in the next room which we left on in our rush to get things from the car.

Soon the house took a sinister form as shadows morphed into long human shapes. I lowered my eyes to the bed where Parry was already spreading out the sleeping beds. Only to find that only two sleeping bags would fit on the bed. The situation took a tense turn as I was used to being side by side with my protective companions. That's how its been since the rest of the others died out. There use to be eighteen of us since I was sixteen, although we started off from the west coast. Slowly but surely as we made our way across the country, bouncing from un-infected communities to safe house left behind from the others. Our goal was to make it to Manhattan, New York. We heard over one of our radios that Dr. Neville was still alive and well. We also know that he may be the only person who can save us and provide a cure for others.

" I can take the room next door." Jake's voice spoke coming in the room.

" 'Bout time you gave me and Abbie some privacy." Parry joked with a wink, trying to lighten the mood.

" Watch it bud." Jake warned, a teasing glint in his eyes. Yet his voice was serious.

" Okay just, can you leave the doors open so I can see your room?" I questioned, trying not to sound too much like a pathetic child. Even though I couldn't help it, these guys are the only things that are keeping me alive. Let alone being my support system and getting me through the day.

" No problem." Jake answered, letting his soft side show.

" Night Jake." Parry whispered.

" Night." I whispered, launching myself into his arms.

Jake answered back with a squeeze before walking across to the other room, sleeping bag and gun in hand. I turned back to Parry and gave him a sad smile as I set Snickers on the pillow next to me. I then removed my shoes and took out the tight ponytail tying my short, brown hair back. I wordlessly climbed into my sleeping bag as Parry followed suite, I instantly snuggled up to his body heat, bringing Snickers closer at the same time.

I supposed we had just made it in time, because as soon as I became comfortable a familiar screaming filled the air. Screams of animals being torn apart, of it's wild killers screaming in hunger and victory. Although we have must have been deeper within the woods for they were softer than usual. Softer, but haunting all the same.

_" AAhhh!" _

" Night Parry." I whispered, my mind begging for blissful unconsciousness.

" Night."

With that I fell into a familiar dark abyss, hoping to dream of the day when I didn't have to hear those screams any more.

* * *

**So there goes chapter 1! Hoped you liked it! Review! Oh yea sorry for grammatical and spelling mistakes, it's about 3:30 am at the time I'm finishing and posting the story and I'm uber tired. So again sorry and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	2. Sausages!

**Hey you guys! Thanks soo much for all the wonderful reviews! :D I hope you like chapter 2!! (oh and if you like Sweeney Todd check out my other story I have recently started as well!)**

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from I Am Legend.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sausages!**

_I felt claustrophobic as unfamiliar people pushed and shoved against me. Hundreds of the uninfected were herded into another room of the hospital; like cattle. A young soldier was screaming incoherent words over the crowd as exit doors were thrown open. The prospect of getting out of the cramped space caused the crowd to surge forward with such intensity, that I felt a small hand slip from mine._

_" Ashley!" I yelled in horror._

_I watched as the little girl with blond curly locks was stampeded from my view. I hurriedly yank my mother's hand back as she came to a stop. Resulting in my father being jerked back as well._

_" I lost Ashley!" I tired to yell over the rushing crowd._

_My parents shared a look of pure terror turning against the crowd. My family linked hands trying to block our way against the crowd, hoping to see my little sister. Although it proved to be useless as the Californians pushed against us. Much like a tugboat trying to get across the angry waves of a stormy ocean. With yells of protest and grunts of pain, we were forced through the exit. _

_The outside wasn't much better as we were met with the sight of people rushing just as frantically. There were rows of buses loading in the uninfected destined to go to different safe communities. My ears were assaulted with orders from the soldier's practicaly throwing the people on to the buses, the sound of the helicopters swirling above my head. The worst sound of all was the screams of loved ones being separated, which my family had contributed too. _

_I squinted my eyes, searching for any sign of Ashley among the crowd of strangers. I turned to the left, screaming my siblings name hopelessly. Suddenly a mop of blond curls caught my attention, flowing down a blue dress with white daisies printed across the front; just like the one we dressed her in last night._

_" ASHLEY RYANS!" I screamed, pushing my lungs to their full extant._

_Sure enough a porcelain faced turned towards me as brown eyes connected with my own. Ashley smiled with delight as she recognized me, shaking the man's shoulder as he held her in his arms. Without thinking I pulled myself away from my mother's grip as I ran as fast as I could towards my sister. _

_" Abbie!" She squealed with relief._

_" Let her go!" I ordered the stranger, coming to a stop behind him._

_An older man with dark eyes and dark hair turned around surprised. Instantly I gathered the eight-year-old from his arms as I held her close to me. _

_" Oh God, Ash." I sighed, falling to my knees. _

_" Where's mommy and daddy?" She questioned pulling away from my embrace._

_" They right-" _

_I looked behind me to find that now I had lost my parents. Where they once stood a group of soldiers were forcing people onto a city bus. While clutching Ashley with my other hand I scraped my fingertips through my bangs in disbelief. _

_" MOM!?" My hoarse voice yelled. " Dad!?"_

_Quickly I started forward, with Ashley in a tight grip, searching for my parents. Suddenly before I could even take a few steps I was grabbed by the back of my hooded jacket. _

_" You must get on a bus!" A voice above me yelled._

_The front of my jacket choked me as it cut into the soft flesh of my neck. Through watery eyes I looked up to see a man in uniform attire holding me, his eyes cold and uncaring. Instantly I struggled against my captor, gulping for air as he pulled me back again._

_" Let-me-go!" I spat through gasps of pain._

_I felt Ashley let go of my hand as she started screaming at the strange man to leave me alone. I looked down through my tears only to see the young girl pounding at the man's leg. _

_" Carter!" I heard the soldier above me yell._

_Suddenly another soldier appeared from out of the frenzy of people. With a gesture of my captor's head the soldier wordlessly scooped up my sister. _

_" Abbie!" She cried, kicking her small legs._

_Another pull of my jacket took away my breath. Although I couldn't let her be separated from me. I've already lost her once and my parents are gone, I can't leave her like this!_

_" SOMEONE HELP!" I pushed my raw voice. " PLEASE!"_

_" I need another soldier." The man shouted over me._

_Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of another figure coming towards me. No! I'm not going to go down so easily, I made my decision as I fought harder than ever. I kicked my legs with much more force, twisting my body in odd angles, making it difficult for the soldier to hang on to me much longer. Just when I was almost free from his grip I felt another hand grab my shoulder._

_" NO!"_

I gasped awake, hearing my heart thumping erratically in my ear drums. The sleeping bag which used to be warm and protective became hot and constricting. I silently wormed my way out of the zipped up contraption, careful not to wake my sleeping companion. I glanced back only to see him snoring peacefully on his pillow, lost in a world of his own. I then stole a glance at Snickers who was peering at me through sleepy eyes, noticing my leave. I sent her a smile before she closed her eyes and decided that Parry's stomach would be a much better surface to sleep on.

The scene brought a whisper of a smile to my face, before the dream came flooding back to me. I sat up and faced the sealed window, wondering what time it was. I quickly glanced at my glow in the dark wristwatch, discovering it to be six-fifteen. I wondered if the sun was at least rising but remembered that the almanac was left in the trunk of the car.

My ears strained themselves for any sign of the infected. Quietly I put my socked covered feet on the soft carpet, creeping to the open door. I squeezed through the small opening, not wanting to risk anyone or anything hearing it if it creaks. I positioned myself as close to the door as possible without disturbing the couch positioned against it or the table.

Nothing.

No sounds of dying animals, screams of hunger, or even woodland animals scurrying around in the morning. I decided it was safe to at least check out the kitchen. I walked from the living room into the kitchen, jumping back a bit when my toes brushed from the warm carpet to the cold tile. I then went to the refrigerator, wondering if there was anything still edible inside of it. Let alone if it still worked, light brightened the room as soon as I opened it. Okay, it still works.

Which would explain how the lights worked yesterday. We were in much to of a hurry to wonder how the electricity was still working. That must means there's some sort of generator not hooked up to the town's source. I opened the door, the cold air hitting my arms and face. I then looked to see that there was a shelf stacked with water, the next shelf stocked with various perishables. I hungrily eyed a strawberry flavored yogurt as I flipped it over, the bottom facing me. I was delighted to find that there was another few months before it was expired.

That must mean the people who were here before hadn't left long ago.

Where did they go? Did they go to New York? Is there another safe community still out there? Questions zoomed through my mind as a familiar aching presented itself at the top of my temples. I shook away the confusing thoughts, letting my hunger over take me as I opened the lid greedily. I then realized that I didn't have a utensil as I looked around the various kitchen cabinets and drawers wearily.

" Spoon, spoon, spoon." I muttered, bending down to the bottom cabinets.

" Second drawer on the right." A voice spoke.

" Shit!" I cursed turning around to see a very amused Jake.

" You almost made me spill my yogurt." I whispered coldly.

" You don't have to whisper, it's six-twenty. The sun rose at six-ten this morning." He said in a normal volume, striding to stand next to me.

" Fridge works?" He stated more than asked, peering at my yogurt.

" Mmhmm!" I replied happily, taking a rather large amount in my mouth.

Without another word Jake switched on the overhead light as he peered into the fridge. He looked around for a moment before he froze, a smile threatening to break out on to his normally passive face.

" What is it Jake?" I questioned, setting down my empty snack.

Jake reached within the fridge and pulled out a long carton. I wasn't able to see the label as he turned to another cabinet and pulled out a frying pan. He then set it on the stove top, testing the gas before it sparked to life. I maneuvered myself next to him only to see now a broad grin stretched across his features.

" Eggs." He said simply.

I laughed and shook my head before going back to the fridge, a particular item catching my interest. I then pulled out a package wrapped in tinfoil as I turned to my happy companion, a smirk of my own plastered on my face.

" So I guess some sausage wouldn't be such a bad idea either?" I suggested holding up the fresh meat.

Jake's smile never faltered as he gave me a kiss on the head and grabbed the sausage. I was then ordered to go get the fold out table from the door, as well as move back the couch. I obeyed his order with a salute and walked away, I could have swore I heard him humming.

" Meow!"

Another noise caught my attention as I notice a familiar furry body rubbing itself against my leg. I looked down to see Snickers sliding her claws on to the carpet as she arched her back, her mouth stretching into a noiseless yawn. I gave her back a stroke as she purred in content. I then shooed her a few feet away so she wouldn't get either one of us hurt in the moving process.

A stretched my arms over my head and yawned, loosening up my muscles. I then removed the table, shoved next to the couch in an odd angle. I was surprisingly light weight as I carried it too the living room and set it down. I spotted a few fold out chairs in the corner of the living room that had been concealed by the shadows of the night. I then set up three of the four chairs around the small table, envisioning a breakfast we were soon to have. I refocused my attention to the couch pressed up against the door, now that was not light at all. With a grunt of frustration I was able to lift the old couch free and on to the carpet right side up. I felt the effects of my fit full sleep as I tugged the couch to it's rightful place.

I collapse into the soft material tiredly, my back scolding me to never do that again. Snickers jumped on my lap, giving my hand licks for attention. As I mindlessly petted her, I looked at the door, a grimace presenting itself on my face. Knowing that if I was going to reach the door, I would have to move from my peaceful position on the couch. Suddenly smell teased the tip of my nostrils, even Snickers had her nose in the air. I stuck my face forward into the air, breathing in deeply to make sure it wasn't my imagination. Is it...yes!

" SAUSAGE!?"

I jumped at the sound slamming open, Snickers jumping off my lap in fright as well. Soon after I heard heavy footsteps running towards the living room. Parry busted through the door, his sandy hair sticking in every direction, his eyes wild. He didn't even care that the one button he bothered to button on his flannel shirt was completely off. Missing the designated hole about three down, not to mention the fact that pants weren't obviously that important. Seeing as he was standing in the living room with diamond patterned boxers.

" I smell sausage!" Parry growled, looking at me expectantly.

" Jake's cooking some-" I started.

Without another word, Parry rushed off into the kitchen.

"- In the kitchen." I finished lamely.

I leaned my head back against the back of the couch. Glad that there was something else to support the heavy weight of my head. Soon the smell became to much fore me to even me to bear as my stomach answered with a growl. With another heavy sigh, I lifted myself off the couch and made my feet move forward towards the kitchen. Snickers followed me at the heels as she ventured into the kitchen to find out it's alluring smell.

" Good God Parry! Where are your pants?" I heard Jake's voice complain from the kitchen.

With a chuckle I entered to see a very disturbed Jake trying to keep the cooking food away from a very hungry Parry. Parry didn't seemed to be affected by the question at all while he stared, drooling, at the sausage in the pan. I couldn't help but chuckle at the scene as I leaned myself against the door frame.

" When is it going to be done mate?" Parry questioned, I'm guessing the millionth time.

" Not until you put yur pants back on, you probably scarred Abbie for life!" The forty-old-teased, grimacing at the his companion. " You old pervert."

" Hey I'm only thirty! That means last year I was only twenty-nine." Parry drew his attention away from his food, protecting his ego.

" Oh look, he knows how to count too!" Jake smirked, flipping the sausage.

" Besides I don't think Abbie minds at all." Parry added, knowing that suggestive comments aimed at me were the best way to annoy to Jake.

" You wish." I mocked, ignoring Parry's wink.

All the same I couldn't help the blood that rushed over my cheekbones. Parry joined our original group when I was only seventeen, he was only twenty-six then. A hot, surfer bodied, messy blond, blue eyed twenty-six year old with an accent. I admit, with my raging hormones adding to the situation I fell fast for Parry. Not to mention I was the youngest of the group and the only people of the opposite gender were old, married men. We quickly became friends, I mean, the only other one closest to my age was twenty-nine year old Isabel Norrinson. Needless to say I was heart broken to find that Parry had started a relationship with her, while we stayed at a safe community in Selma, Texas. Poor girl never made it out, that seemed to put my petty, selfish, childlike attitude in check. Knowing that there were much worse fates out there than a broken heart.

Although the loss only seemed to bring me and Parry closer, Jake keeping a watchful eye out of course. I consoled him through that tough year, just listened while he talked. Talked about his family, home, while in turn he learned about me as well. Soon I was eighteen and he finally noticed that I wasn't just a little girl anymore. So while we were walking in the early dawn morning around the community fields of Kansas, I admitted my past feelings. Before I knew it we were kissing but if felt really...weird. Not only weird, it was awkward, like a first kiss. Doing it because our bodies told us too but knowing that this relationship would never really last. Since then we decided that all we needed was friendly company and it's been that way ever since; I wouldn't have any other way.

" That's not what you said last night." Parry replied evenly.

Although he never did stop with the innuendos, it's still Parry after all. I chose to ignore his retort with an eye roll, diverting my attention to Snickers until the heat left my face.

" What did you do with your pants anyways?" Jake asked skeptically, glaring at the younger man from the corner of his eye.

Jake, that old softy has known me longer than Parry. Softy has also put Parry in a headlock more than once because of some of the more outrages innuendos as well.

" It got too hot in that sleeping bag." Parry answered with a shrug of his shoulders. " Plus I didn't grab my portable fan, you know I can't sleep without it."

" That's what I thought." Jake muttered, emptying the sausage and eggs onto three different plates.

" About time mate!" Parry cut in excitedly, grabbing his plate away from Jake's hands.

I couldn't help the laughter bubbling in my throat while Parry grabbed the first fork he saw and dove for the table. Jake handed me my plate and utensils as he stood next to me in the doorway.

" If you don't smack him by the next joke he utters, I'm going too." Jake stated plainly, folding his rather large arms around his equally firm chest.

" Okay _dad_." I answered, setting down Snickers; whom was eyeing the sausage rather greedily.

I instantly regretted my choice of word when I saw his reaction. Jake's upright stance slacked forward into a defeated hunch, his eyes dropped downward. I could almost see the memories flashing through his dark eyes, feeling the guilt set into my conscience.

" I'm sorry Jake." I instantly stated.

Jake looked down at me disbelievingly, while I shifted my plate so I could squeeze his free hand with mine. A smile replacing his frown for a moment before he strode forward. His stance returning to it's old position as he slid in the seat between me and Parry. We soon settled into a peaceful silence each basking in the privilege of fresh cooked meat in our mouths. While I sneaked a piece of egg to the begging cat beside me, as I gave her another piece a flash of electric green caught me eye.

I looked down at my watch to see it was already eight in the morning. I couldn't believe how fast the past few hours had went. I then hurriedly gulped down the rest of my meal, knowing that I couldn't have the luxury for much longer. We only had so much time left of daylight and there was much more that needed to be done before sun down. I took my empty plate and automatically threw it in the sink, Snickers not bothering with me as she went to annoy her next target. I looked at the empty plate longing, the smell of the meat still fresh in the air. I just hoped that those who lurked in their dark spaces couldn't smell it either. I know just as well as Parry and Jake, that they would follow that seductive scent all the way here.

Then it wouldn't be my hunger I would have to worry about.

* * *

**There goes chapter two! I really love stories with long chapters so I'll try to make my posts this long every time. Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, I really wanted to expose more background on Abbie! Anyways, if you would like to see more don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Much thanks!**


End file.
